quickipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Thorn
Abraham Everard Thorn (b. circa 1950) is the son of Augusta and Seth Thorn, and the third-great-grandson of Absalom Thorn. He is a politician and terrorist at the center of the "Thorn Circle," a conspiracy aligned with the Dark Convention. His animal companion, like that of his youngest daughter's, is a raven. He attended the Blacksburg Magery Institute as a young man, after which he joined the Regimental Officer Corps before going into politics and becoming one of the most influencial members of the Wizards' Congress. He was elected as a representative from the Roanoke Territory in 1982, and many considered him a likely future Governor-General. In 1994, he began to publicly denounce the American Wizarding Confederation and Governor-General Elias Hucksteen in particular, and lent aid to accused members of the Dark Convention. He ultimately came under suspicion when he traveled to Britain in 1995, allegedly to meet with Lord Voldemort; a warrant was issued for his arrest and his property was seized, but he eluded capture. A few months later, the Thorn Circle attempted and failed to assassinate Hucksteen, after which Thorn went into hiding for the next 13 years. A locket containing his photograph was found in Claudia Green's possession by her daughter Alex in the summer of 2007, after which Alex later matched the picture to a photo in Dark or Demented? The Case Against Abraham Thorn. After Benedict Journey died in June 2008, Abraham sent a letter to his daughter. In December 2008, Thorn covertly visited Charmbridge Academy to meet with his daughter Alexandra. On Christmas Eve, he sent a locket, which was enchanted as a means of communication, to his youngest daughter with a note reading "Merry Christmas, Alexandra. Please keep this locket with you. It would mean a very great deal to me." On 22 March 2009, Thorn magically contacted Alex through the locket. In the Spring of 2009, he attended the New Roanoke Spring Cotillion in the guise of the Chief of Roanoke's Auror Authority, Zachary Stanton, by way of the Polyjuice Potion, and shared a dance with Alex. He later met with Stanton and Maximilian at the Thorn family crypt, where the three were found by Alex. In May 2009, Thorn descended into the gateway cave below Charmbridge to find Alex after she returned from a journey into the Lands Below. He retrieved a locket from her that had been transformed into a token which could be used for passage between the Lands Above and the Lands Below]], then extracted nearly two weeks worth of Alex's memories so that she wouldn't be able to tell interrogators anything important under the influence of legilimency or veritaserum. He later returned the memories by sending them in a glass vial to Croatoa, where Alex was staying with the King's. In June 2009, Thorn used the power of the locket Alexandra had brought back to him to prevent the Roanoke Underhill from passing through the earth into the Lands Below. The train collided with solid earth at full speed, causing a wreck that killed many passengers and Muggles in the surrounding neighborhood alike. This attack marked the return of Abraham Thorn as the most dangerous enemy of the Confederation. In January 2010, Thorn bewitched Larry Albo in order for Albo to deliver a message to Alexandra at Charmbridge's Winter Ball. On 14 February 2010, he visited Alex at Charmbridge, Apparating them both away from the campus in order to speak with her. Alex asked her father to find a way to get Geming Chu out of prison, and he offered to retrieve her memory of the night he cast the Fidelius Charm on her, at which time he told her the names of every member of the Thorn Circle. After doing so, he delivered Alex back to Charmbridge, where Aurors were waiting for him; he cast a powerful Shield Charm before Apparating again and leaving Alex. Family Thorn seems inclined to name his children after figures from classical antiquity. *First wife :Claudia Carolina Quick (b. 1974) *Desirée Pruett :Livia J. Pruett (b. late `70's) *Guinevere Helene White :Lucilla Gregoria White (b. 1983) :Drucilla Graciana White (b. 1983) :Valeria Helena White (b. 1985) *Thalia Agatha King (mar. late 1980's; div. 1995) :Maximilian Alexander King (b. 3 July 1992; d. May 2009) :Julia Majesta King (b. 1994) *Hecate Megaera Grimm :Alexandra Octavia Quick (b. 22 March 1996) Allusions Thorn shares his given name with the Biblical patriarch of the Israelites, and his middle name with a Hogwarts headmaster. Appearances * (mentioned) * * * Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Thorn, Abraham Category:Thorn Circle